Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise equipment and devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device adapted to allow a user to perform dips comprising an adjustable, U-shaped frame having a footrest section spaced from a handlebar section. A user can hold a handlebar on each side of his or her body, and can then position his or her feet on the footrest. The handlebar section and footrest sections are elevated above the ground so that the user can lower his or her body towards the ground to perform a dip.
Many individuals perform strength training exercises in order to build muscle and become stronger. Strength training is particularly important for athletes and bodybuilders who need to remain in peak physical condition. During a workout routine, people often perform exercises that target certain muscle groups in order to isolate those muscle groups. However, people may become tired of performing the same exercises, and often try new exercises to challenge themselves and to add variety to their workout routine.
People who exercise on a casual basis may be intimidated by bulky weights and workout equipment and are not confident in their ability to perform exercises properly. Dumbbells may be difficult to use properly, and a person must have the proper form and technique in order to build muscle and avoid injury. Further, many people have difficulty selecting the appropriate weight with which to perform their exercises. Exercise equipment that encourages proper technique is beneficial for people who exercise casually. Further, exercise equipment wherein the user's body weight provides the resistance helps users to avoid injuries resulting from selecting weights that are too heavy.
Dips are a popular exercise that can be performed in order to strengthen the user's triceps, and that also strengthen the user's deltoids and pectoralis muscles. Dips rely on the user's body weight for resistance, and do not require the user to carry or lift heavy weights. While there are several ways to perform a dip, one common method is known as a bench dip. To perform a bench dip, a user may use two work out benches arranged parallel to one another and separated by a space. The user positions his or her hands on the edge of a first bench and beneath his or her shoulders so that the user's arms are fully extended. The user then outstretches his or her legs and positions his or her feet in an elevated position on a second bench, in a starting position. The user then lowers his or her body in a controlled manner until the user's arms are bent at the elbows in roughly a ninety degree angle. The user then lifts his or her body up into the starting position in which the user's arms are substantially straight.
While dips can be performed using a pair of benches, such an arrangement may be inconvenient for a user. The user may not have two benches at his or her disposal, particularly at a busy public gym where many people share exercise equipment. Further, the user may find it awkward to place his or her hands on the edge of a work out bench, and may desire to more firmly grasp the bench. Additionally, the user may wish to position his or her hands in a different orientation, such as a neutral grip wherein the user's palms face his or her body. When using a pair of benches to perform a dip, the user is also unable to adjust the relative height of his or her hands and his or her feet in order to provide more resistance or to alter the mechanics of the exercise.
The present invention relates to an exercise device for performing dips comprising a first L-shaped section adjustably connected to a second L-shaped section such that said first and second L-shaped sections resemble a U-shaped structure. Elongated base members are disposed on the bottom surface of the L-shaped sections in a transverse orientation in order to stabilize the exercise device. A footrest section is provided and comprises a footrest disposed on an elongated post that is adjustably secured within a vertical section of the second L-shaped section. A handlebar section comprises a U-shaped handlebar arranged so that it is parallel to the ground, wherein the handlebars are disposed on an elongated post secured within a vertical section of the first L-shaped section. The heights of the handlebar section and of the footrest section are adjustable by inserting a pin through aligned apertures on the exercise device.
Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to exercise equipment and apparatuses. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to exercise equipment and apparatuses. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such prior art device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,024 to Lee, which discloses an exercise bench having a frame with a rectangular platform thereon, wherein the platform is divided into a head section and a foot section independently mounted on the frame. The head section comprises a pair of vertically disposed weight supports that may be adapted to receive dip handles thereon. The device may include a removable or fixed leg exercise device. Thus, Lee discloses an exercise device comprising an exercise bench, and does not disclose an exercise device having elevated handle bars and an elevated footrest for aiding a user in performing dips.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0065000 to Reinhart discloses a device for securing weights to a user's waist. The device comprises a core having one or more weight supports thereon, wherein weights can be removably secured on the weight supports. The core can be wrapped around the waist of a user and secured thereon by means of a closure mechanism. The device allows a user to perform weighted leg exercises with less stress placed on the back and abdominal muscles relative to other exercise techniques. Thus, Reinhart discloses an apparatus for holding weights to increase resistance during exercise, and Reinhart fails to disclose an exercise device comprising handlebars and an elevated footrest that allow a user to perform dips.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,388,499 to Rindfleisch discloses an exercise machine having an L-shaped frame with a first portion perpendicular to a second portion. A carriage moves along a path parallel to the first portion and a drive unit is joined to the frame and allows for movement of the carriage. A spool line is variably located on a leverage point on or near the frame, and the spool can be wirelessly controlled. The spool can be adjusted to provide different tensions and to allow for different exercises to be performed. The tension on the spool line is monitored and is displayed on a data monitor. Thus, Lee fails to disclose an exercise device having an elongated post on which handlebars are positioned, and a second elongated post on which a footrest is positioned, wherein the relative heights of the footrest and handlebars can be adjusted.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0092341 to Schneider discloses a weight base having integral handles and a post on which one or more weighted disks can be positioned. The underside of the base has two curved portions such that the base can comfortably be positioned on a user's thighs. The handles allow the user to easily position and move the weight base. The post securely holds weights to provide added resistance for a user performing an exercise such as a push up, wall squat, or other similar exercise. However, the purpose and design of the Schneider device differs from the present invention in that Schneider fails to disclose a device that assists a user in performing a dip. Furthermore, the device disclosed by Schneider does not allow the user to utilize his or her body weight as resistance.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0329620 to White et al. discloses an exercise apparatus comprising a pair of elongated connectors, such as ropes or straps, secured to a pull up bar or similar structure. Two handles can be connected to various portions of the elongated connectors for the user to hold. The elongated connectors comprise unopenable or openable connectors thereon, to which the handles or other attachments can be connected. The device of White, however is limited in that it requires an elevated horizontal bar in which the device may be mounted or attached. Thus, White fails to disclose an exercise device having a rigid frame having handlebars and a footrest thereon to aid a user in performing dips.
These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. Several devices in the prior art are capable of allowing a user to perform dips thereon. However, such devices do not provide handlebars in addition to a footrest on which the user can place his or her feet while performing dips. Thus, the prior art devices do not help a user maintain consistent technique while performing a dip. Further, such devices are not adjustable such that the user to raise or lower the handlebars or the footrest to change the mechanics of the exercise. Other devices in the prior art disclose exercise devices that allow a user to more easily suspend or hang weights from the user's body for added resistance. Instead, the present invention allows a user to perform dips using the user's body weight as resistance, and does not provide a means for suspending additional weights.
In light of the devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing exercise devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.